Component 1. Administrative Core The Center leadership is housed in the Administrative Core and is the primary responsibility of the Principal Investigator/Scientific Director, Thomas Greenfield, together with two senior leaders. Associate Directors Cheryl Cherpitel and Lee Ann Kaskutas. These are joined in a Management Group (the steering committee) by the additional Component Directors, Drs. Jason Bond, William Kerr, and Nina Mulia, and an additional core scientist, Sarah Zemore, who oversees the Enrichment Speakers and Seminar series. Dr. Greenfield directly supervises and provides scientific oversight for research;he and the senior leaders assure coherence and scientific vision. The Management Group makes sure that independent grants are well integrated, productive, and communicative;resources are marshaled;and scientific opportunities lead to innovative applications. Management Group meetings (monthly or more as needed) assure that planning is strategic and emerging problems are rapidly addressed. Center projects articulate closely, so associate directors and the director work with the management group on their linkages. Both associate directors also have distinct responsibilities: Dr. Cherpitel will attend to and foster productive collaborations with national and international research partners, developing agreements and exploring joint research opportunities. Dr. Kaskutas (who is also the affiliated NIAAA T32 Pl), has broad responsibilities for training in the Center;as its training director she enhances trainee involvement in Center research and in ARG's independent grants and the Pilot Component she leads. Training specific to statistical competencies is the task of Dr. Jason Bond (Director of the continuing Statistical/Data Services Core). Dr. Kerr leads the newly proposed Dissemination component and heads a committee overseeing library functions. In sum, the overall aim of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific leadership and a framework of support services to ensure accomplishment of the research and educational missions of the Center. It functions to plan, integrate and provide oversight for Center-related scientific projects;to facilitate use of the Statistical and NAS Resources cores, energize careers of new investigators, provide fiscal and support services;liaise with academic and other organizations;assure that research translation occurs;and to spark innovative science.